Makeover
by Suicidal Fantasy
Summary: What happens when a girl gets her rejected? She gives herself a make-over that will rock her new school. I don't own Recess.
1. Prologue

The girl pushed her long black hair behind her ears and nibbled on the corner of her lip. A dance was comming up; it was this Friday, infact. It was the sixth grade dance, the last night of the school year. The girl had finally decided on who she was going to ask, and all she had to do was get him alone. He was new this year, and they were on the kickball, football, and basketball teams together. She thought after gym would be the best time. She could catch him before he went to shower. It was perfect. Waiting next to the boys locker room entrance as all the boys in his gym class walked by, she caught his eye, and asked him to 'hold up a sec'. He stopped and went over to stand beside her. He waved his friends away and she took a deep breath.

"What's up?"

"I, um, I was thinking we could go to the dance together." She blushed. He burst out laughing.

"That's a good one! Ha ha ha! Like I would ever go out with a tomboy like you!" He squeezed out between chuckles. She raised her fist, and punched him.

"I wasn't joking, you jackass!" Spinelli turned on her heel and ran off.


	2. First day

"Has anyone seen Spinelli?" TJ Detwiller asked the first day of seventh grade.

"Not yet, Teej." Vince LaSalle responded.

"I haven't heard from her all summer. It's like she's been ignoring us." Mikey Blumberg added. Gus Griswald shook his head, agreeing with everyone.

"Um...I have." Gretchen Grundler answered. The boys began crowding around her, and she held up her hand to silence them. "She told me not to tell. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I have to respect her wishes for privacy. She should be here soon."

The first bell rang, and the seventh graders went to their homeroom before they were late. As the classroom filled, and the late bell rang, Spinelli was still absent. The teacher began to call roll, and the door opened. A girl with wavy flowing raven hair glided in. Her charcoal eyes seemed to glimmer. All the Ashley's 'OOOOHHHed' and some boys cat-called. The unknown girl winked at the class with a little smirk on her perfectly made-up face. Her dress hugged her slim athletic figure perfectly, accenting the almost non-existant curves.

"Sorry I'm late." She said and took a seat next to TJ.

"If your finished, may I continue with roll call?" The teacher snidely remarked. "Almost like she's out of a frikkin movie, I swear!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Smith, Justine?"

"Here."

"Smithson, Billy?"

"Here."

"Spinelli, Ashley?"

"Here." She said as she raised one perfectly manicured hand. Every head turned to girl that no one (but Gretchen) recognized. TJ gasped and looked at the girl next to him. The teacher continued calling roll, while all the Third Street elementary school graduates were stunned to silence by the transformation.

The bell rang and everyone from Third Street crowded around Spinelli, but the Ashley's were closest.

"Ashley! So, like, do you want to be one of the Ashley's now? You're dress is just too cute!"

"I like, totally love your hair!"

"Your mani pedi is great! Who does your nails?"

"Thanks, Ashleys, I'll think about it. Ok?" Spinelli took a deep breath and sighed. She tried to manuever her way through the crowd, but it seemed everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the tomboy turned model-material girl. She made her way out of the classroom and saw TJ leaning against a locker across the hall. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, Teej."

"You didn't return my calls. You didn't talk to me, all summer, so you could play dress up? What's up with you Spinelli?" He narrowed his eyes at her with a deep frown on his lips. Spinelli crossed her arms.

"I guess you didn't realize it...but I'm a girl, TJ." Spinelli raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow and chewed on the corner of her lip, something she only did when she was upset or nervous; and right now, she was both.

"Yea, you're a girl, but not this type of girl!" He threw his arms up. "What happened?! Why'd you do this?"

"Maybe I thought it was time people realized that I'm a girl!" She took a deep breath, "but...I'm still me, Teej."

"Good." TJ smiled at her. "Don't change."


	3. Kelso's and a kiss

The gang and Hustler kid went to Kelso's after school to talk about their first day and get some smoothies. Randall and Hustler kid had both volunteered to carry Spinelli's books. She denied Randall, saying she'd deck him if he even tried it; but Hustler kid had a way with words. He didn't just ask to carry her books. He took them and handed her a wrestling magazine, told her he give it to her if he could carry her books. At first, it was odd having Hustler kid around, but he fit in with the gang well. Francis, or Frankie, as he preferred to be called, enjoyed wrestling, Senior Fusion, and sports. He had knowledge of military intelligence, poetry, and science. He was unknowingly being inducted into 'the gang', and he was enjoying every minute of it. He planned to walk to school with Vince the next day, since they lived close, and he exchanged numbers with Gus and Mikey. TJ wondered what Hustler kid was planning, surely, he wouldn't just decide to hang out with them after knowing them since kindergarten and never having done it for long before. As the gang finished their smoothies, Hustler kid offered to walk Spinelli home, and she agreed with an ammendment: TJ walked with them too, since he lived down the street from her.

They reached TJ's house first, and he unwillingly went inside after asking, "Walk with me tomorrow, Spin?".

She smiled, "Course, Teej." She waved, and TJ shut the door. Spinelli stopped two houses down, and turned to Frankie to get her books.

"We're here."

"Can I walk you to your door?"

"Uh, ok." Spinelli blushed and chewed on her lip as they walked up the concrete path to her front door. 'God, I hope my mom isn't home! She would go crazy.' When they reached the front door, Frankie figited for a minute before handing Spinelli her books.

"Don't be mad." He said, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I be?"

Frankie leaned in and kissed Spinelli, a chaste kiss on the lips. Her eyes opened wide and she dropped her books.

"Later, Ashley."

Spinelli squeezed her fists as she watched Hustler kid walk away. She bit her tounge hard.

"Get back here so I can kick your ass!" She waved her fist in the air. Hustler kid turned around and smiled at her. He walked off with a loud laugh echoing in Spinelli's ears.


	4. Questions

That night, Spinelli lay in bed after her shower thinking about Hustler kid and the kiss. It seemed that the make-over Gretchen helped give her worked well. Spinelli wasn't sure whether she was ready for 'being a girl'. Being all girly and junk was harder than it seemed. Spinelli was sure that it would have been simple to act all stupid and giggly, but it wasn't. She was actually nice to the Ashley's today. The Ashleys! She should have just told them to shove it. Ashley Spinelli was not selling her soul for anything. While she may have changed her outward appearance, she would not changed her attitude.

'Frankie, what were you thinking? Why would you kiss me, of all people?'

The phone rang, and Spinelli reached over and grabbed it on the third ring.

"Yo."

"Spinelli? It's Gretchen."

"Hey Gretch. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, was he at school today? Did he see you?"

"I saw him in homeroom, but he ran off before I could talk to him." Spinelli sighed, " Gretch...I don't want him to think I did it just because he turned me down."

"But, isn't that why..."

"NO! I did it, because I'm a girl. People need to recognize me as one. I'm not just a 'tomboy'. I'm getting older...it's time for me to start acting more like a girl. Plus, I like the lip gloss." Spinelli and Gretchen laughed.

"Spinelli, what happened with Hustler kid? Why did you let him carry your books?"

"Bye, Gretch. I'll see you in homeroom." Spinelli hung her phone up and thought about what Gretchen had said. Why did she let Hustler kid carry her books? It was just for the magazine, right?

* * *

Author's note: School starts on Monday. I'm taking 15 hours, including a science and a math... . pleh


	5. Notes

AN: Okay, school is officially kicking my ass. I'm trying to get more out, I swear. I have about half of the next chapter written (and I'm trying to make them longer too!) It may take me a little while, sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

Spinelli put her lip gloss in her pocket and ran down the stairs. She grabbed an apple as the doorbell rang for the third time.

"I'm comming, Teej!" Spinelli yelled through the door. She grabbed her unzipped backpack and sit it on the counter. She stuffed her bag lunch in it and a coke, and then zipped it as she slung it over her shoulder. She ran out the door, yelling a quick 'bye mom', as she slammed the door.

"Hey Spinelli." TJ said with a nod of his head, as he stood up off of the porch. They made small talk on the way to school, about teachers, homework, and classmates. As they walked onto the school grounds, they spotted Vince and Hustler kid and started walking that way.

"So that's when he dunked the ball! You shoulda seen it!" Vince exclaimed, excitedly; though Hustler kid had stopped listening when he saw Spinelli.

"Hey, Ashley!" Hustler kid smiled and waved. "How'd you like the magazine? The Collosal Crusher had an amazing center spread and interview."

"Yea, it was great. I especially loved the part about his new wheels!"

The bell rang before they could continue and they all filed into the school and their homeroom.

-----------------------

Spinelli sat in her desk, at the back of the class, and looked over at the boy who had turned her down. She never really had thought it would have mattered, but rejection whomped majorly. He wasn't anything too special, now that she thought about it. His hair was a bland brown color. His eyes were the same. He had no defining marks or anything to set him apart or make him stand out. He did have some defined muscles, but all the jocks were about the same on that...even Vince. His name was Jaymes.

'What made Jaymes special to me? Why did I ask him?' She couldn't even remember anymore. Jaymes was just another guy. Frankie had his trenchcoat; TJ had his baseball cap; Vince had his jersey's; Gus had his spick and span look. Jaymes was just Jaymes. Maybe that was what made him special. He never had to have a label, or a nickname to go by. At Third Street school that was unusual.

Jaymes turned around and smiled at Spinelli. He winked and held up a piece of paper, which he passed back and it slowly made its way to her. Spinelli frowned at him and growled quietly.

She unfolded the piece of paper, and on it, was one sentence.

'You clean up nice.'

She ripped the paper up and threw it on the ground.


	6. Check Mate

Lunch time came and went and Spinelli had done her best to avoid Jaymes and Frankie, but it was getting harder and harder. It seemed as if everytime she turned one corner, one of them was there looking for her. She was afraid to face Frankie alone after the kiss last night; and she was pissed off at Jaymes, though she wasn't sure why. She thought it was because of the note. She realized she hadn't changed much, not as much as she had initially thought she would, though her outward appearance had; how could that alter his perception of her so quickly. He hadn't even talked to her yet this year. Deep in thought, Spinelli rounded the corner and hit something hard. Her books flew from her arms and her papers scattered across the hallway.

"Hey! Watch where your! Oh, TJ. Hey."

"You ok, Spinelli?" TJ asked as he helped her pick up her stuff. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Teej. I just wish it was still summer." Spinelli stood up and took her things from TJ.

"Me too, Spin. What's your next class? I'll walk you."

"It's physical science."

"Oh. Don't you have that with Frankie?"

Spinelli tried not to cringe as she said, 'yes'.

-------------------------

Frankie cornered Spinelli in the classroom, as soon as she sat her books on her desk. He blocked her escape, and in doing so, disabled her from sitting down.

"Ashley, you've been avoiding me."

"That's crazy. No, I haven't."

"I'm Hustler kid, remember? I have my sources. I know you were."

"Whatever." Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Can I sit down now?"

"No. I want your attention on me. I don't want you to start doodling or anything."

"Fine." Spinelli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's going on? Why are you avoiding me."

Spinelli mumbled something unintelligible.

"What? I can't hear you." Hustler kid cupped his hand over his ear, jokingly.

"I said, because you kissed me, you jackass." She looked down at her desk. Frankie cupped her cheek and turned her head up to face his.

"If you're not careful, I might do it again." He leaned his head in, and Spinelli was frozen to the spot. She closed her eyes, and then she felt Frankie trace her lips with his fingers, and then he was gone. She opened her eyes, to see him walking away from her. She plopped down in her seat and noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What are you looking at?" She raised her fist in the air, and everyone turned their heads quickly.

"What a day!" Spinelli sighed.

---------------------------------

Spinelli had ignored all requests or bribes of anyone walking her home, and that included her friends, even TJ. She felt bad for upsetting them, but she just wanted to think. School hadn't even been opened for a week and she was already ready for summer! It was all thanks to stupid boys too! Spinelli had thought about changing back to the way she was. It was easier, but she enjoyed being considered a girl. She liked feeling 'pretty', though she would never admit it to anyone.

Sitting at her desk, trying to do her homework, Spinelli jumped when the doorbell rang. She heard her mom yell, 'I got it'. She heard her mom answer the door, and start talking excitedly to someone. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs, and a knock at her door. She wondered who it was, and was slightly scared. She had ignored everyone after school for a reason.

"What?" She asked. "I'm busy. Go away." She heard the door creak open and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Spinelli. What's up?"

Spinelli stood up so fast it knocked her chair over. She quickly spun around and pointed her finger in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jaymes? I never said you could come in! Hell, you haven't even talked to me since last year! GET OUT!"

"No." Jaymes stood his ground. His eyes glinted and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to talk to me."

"No. I'm not." Spinelli picked up her chair and sat down, facing her desk again, pretending to ignore him as she fiddled with her pen.

"Just listen then. I was stupid, okay? I thought about it all summer. I was really stupid. How many guys wouldn't want a girl who could deck 'em like you can? You're smart; you're the best at sports; and...urreprity" He blushed and ducked his head.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that last part." Spinelli asked, obnoxiously.

"I said..." Jaymes took a deep breath. "You're pretty, okay? I like you alot, and you're very pretty."

Spinelli turned to look at him. His cheeks were bright red, his breathing was heavy, and he looked scared. Spinelli laughed.

"That's a good one! Like I would ever go out with a superficial jerk like you!" Her laughter resounded throughout the room. Spinelli was actually enjoying this.

"Okay, I deserved that. Totally. But I meant everything I said. I like you. Alot." Jaymes turned around and placed his hand on the door knob. "I'll leave now. I hope you think about what I said." He turned the handle and started out the door.

"Jaymes. Wait. I'll think about it, okay?" Spinelli smiled, a shy smile. Jaymes turned to look at her and smiled. His eyes lit up.

"That's all I ask." He turned again, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Spinelli sat in stunned silence for a minute before smiling. She wanted Jaymes to admit he was wrong, and he did.

"Check. Mate."

* * *

AN: If it flows right, I plan to let the next chapter come from Jaymes, Frankie, and TJ's pov. Let's see how it works out!

Thanks for all the support and reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	7. True intentions

TJ laid on his bed, thinking about Spinelli. His hands rested behind his head, and his cap rested on his bed frame. His hat hair messily covered his eyes.

'She has been acting really weird lately, in fact, since last year ended. First, she had avoided them all summer; then she had done a make-over on herself that could rivil any make -over the Ashley's had ever given; next, she seemed jumpy, almost all the time now. It just wasn't right. What made her want to be all girly anyways?'

TJ jumped up and ran down stairs to grab the phone. He took it back into his room and dialed Gretchen.

As soon as she was on the phone, he started questioning her.

"What happened, Gretchen? What made Spinelli want a make-over? I know you know. What's going on with her?"

"TJ, I promised I wouldn't tell. Spinelli doesn't want anyone to know. I don't even know really; I just know the basics of it." Gretchen sighed.

"I have to know Gretchen. Spinelli's my friend, and I need to help her. She's acting weird."

"TJ, I can't." Gretchen sighed again. "Don't do this."

"Gretch, please." TJ sounded so upset."I'm really worried about her."

"Fine, but I didn't tell you." Gretchen answered. "TJ, she asked a boy to the end of the year dance last year. He turned her down..."

"But! She shouldn't change herself because of that!" TJ cut in. He kept rambling about how wrong it was.

"TJ, I wasn't done."

"Oh. Sorry."

"She said that she wasn't changing for him, but that she wanted to know what it felt like to be recognized as a female. She keeps telling me, 'I'm a girl, I need to be seen as one'. I don't understand it."

"Who was it?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"What the?" TJ breathed in deeply, thinking."I gotta go, Gretch, thanks." He hung up the phone and sighed.

'It makes no sense. Who would turn Spinelli down? She's a great girl.' TJ was deep in thought when the phone rang and startled him. He jumped and nearly fell off his bed.

---------------------

Hustler kid was sifting through his recent findings from his newest lacky. He picked through the watches and charm braclets, trying to guess which ones would sell for the best price at school. He closed his eyes and blew a raspberry. He slid his arm across the table and knocked all his merchandise into the floor.

"Dammit! Ashley, what the hell is going on?" Frankie said as he slammed his fists down on the table. He pulled his cell phone out of his trench coat pocket and dialed Spinelli's number. Then he hung up and threw the phone.

"What am I supposed to say? You drive me crazy? I don't know what to do with myself when I'm around you?" He took a deep breath and pulled out some paper and a pen.

_Ashley, I don't want you to think I only like you because you're all girly now. I've liked you for a while, but_

He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Screw it." He flopped down on his bed, frustrated.

----------------------

Jaymes left Spinelli's house and headed to Kelso's. The basketball team was waiting for him. Luke and Brenden had promised to order him a milkshake. When he went in, the team all yelled.

"So, Jaymes, how'd it go with Spinelli?" Luke asked as he passed Jaymes a chocolate milkshake.

"She's so hot now! I can't believe you turned her down last year!" Brenden said. Jaymes took a seat and waved at everyone. The rest of the team began giving their opinions on Ashley Spinelli as Jaymes got comfortable and kicked his feet up on the table.

"Yea, that girl has so much going for her."

"Her attitude stinks though!"

"Totally! She's such a bitch."

"Hey! Shut up. She said she'd think about it. Give me a week and she'll be begging." Jaymes smirked and took a sip of his shake.

"Dude, that's my friend your talking about." Vince frowned.

"Yea, and you won't say anything if you know what's good for you! She won't believe you anyways." Jaymes smiled. "She likes me."

"What are you gonna do?" Vince got up in his face and Jaymes stood up to be eye-level with him. Chest to chest they stared off.

"You better not say a word."

"Or what?"

"You're off the team!"

"You can't do that! You're not the captian."

"No, but I am." Lawson butted in. "Keep your mouth shut or you're off the team. I want to see Spinelli fall."

"I'm. Out." Vince knocked over Jaymes' milkshake and walked out the door.

* * *

AN: Well, it didn't flow as well as I'd hoped, but I think it works. Let me know what you think about it! Thanks for all the support, ya'll. ^.^


	8. In Denial

Vince cornered Spinelli at school the day and told her what Jaymes had said the night before. She punched him and told him to stay out of her business; that he didn't know what he was talking about. So, Vince decided to enlist TJ's aid. Vince pulled TJ aside as soon as he saw him in the hallway.

"What's up, Vince?"

"Teej, I gotta tell you something...something big." Vince frowned. "I tried to tell Spinelli, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"What is it?"

"Jaymes and the other guys were talking...and...I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out, but I didn't like the sound of it. He said, 'give me a week and she'll be begging'."

"Jaymes?" TJ rubbed his head and took a deep breath. "What's going on with Jaymes?" TJ's eyes widened, and he jumped. "I gotta go! Later Vince." TJ ran off down the hall searching for Gretchen.

-------------------------

Gretchen and Spinelli sat inside the salon, waiting for their turn to get their hair cut. Gretchen fiddled with her science journal she was supposedly studying, while Spinelli flipped through the pages of a car magazine. Gretchen cleared her throat a couple of times before Spinelli looked up.

"You okay, Gretch?"

"Yes. Um…Spinelli, can we talk?"

"What's up?"

"It was Jaymes, right?"

"What? How'd you…? I mean, No! No! No!" Spinelli stood up and dropped her magazine to the floor. "Shit, Gretchen. Why'd you have to do this? No, it's not him." Spinelli crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Yes, it is."

"Shut up."

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you, what Vince said was probably true…"

"So you're all ganging up on me now?" Spinelli glared at Gretchen, with her mouth in a pout.

"No. We're looking out for you. There's a difference."

"Yea, one makes you sound better."

"Spinelli, listen, don't be mad. We just care about you."

"Yea, well, you don't know what you're talking about. So, maybe you should stay out of my business."

"Ashley, Gretchen, we've got a chair for both of you now."

"Okay, we'll finish this later."

"No. It's over." Spinelli stood up and followed the attendant, stomping. Gretchen sighed and followed behind Spinelli.

------------------------------------------------------------

Gretchen lay on her bed, with the phone to her ear.

"TJ, it didn't work. She wouldn't listen to me."

"I don't know, Gretch. Maybe she just has to find out for herself. If Jaymes said that in front of Vince, then maybe…he would do it again. We just have to figure out how to get him to say it."

------------------------------------

Hustler kid was waiting outside Spinelli's house the next morning when she walked out.

"Walk you to school?"

"We're both going there. What are you doing over here anyways? Your house is all the way across town almost."

"It was…on my way?" Frankie smirked.

"No, seriously, what are you doing over here?"

"You're just oblivious aren't you?" Frankie shook his head, laughing. "I don't have to spell it out for you, do I?"

Spinelli glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not stupid."

"Ashley, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Spinelli smirked. "Yea, what's up?"

"Um, well. There's a slasher premier this weekend. Do you wanna go?

"I heard Paris Bilton gets it bad! Yea, I'm in."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 6, okay?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Pick me up?" Spinelli raised her eye brow, questioning Hustler kid. "This ain't a date…right?"

"I was thinking it could be."

Spinelli blushed and turned her head away from Frankie. He stopped walking and grabbed her wrist in one hand and her chin with the other.

"Don't turn away…I like it when you blush."

----------------------------

TJ watched from across the street as Frankie grabbed Spinelli's chin. He felt his blood boil, and his anger almost engulfed him before he could tamp it down. He didn't have time to consider why he was upset about another guy touching Spinelli, (or maybe he knew and didn't want to face it); but he had time to calm himself down before he crossed the street and caught up to them. His face still bright-red, he crossed the street.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Teej! What's wrong; why's your face all red?"

"Nothing, just the heat I guess." TJ tipped his head toward Hustler kid.

-------------------------------

AN: This is not as long as I would have liked, but I felt that I had left you hanging long enough. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Romancing Spinelli

Hustler Kid had done his best to romance Spinelli throughout the rest of the week. He brought her wrestling magazines and her favorite energy drinks. Spinelli and Frankie had been eating lunch together outside, leaving her usual group minus a key person. Lunch with TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus was quieter than ever. Spinelli wasn't there to threaten people or to talk about sports with Vince, and the gang wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

By Friday, TJ brooded and pouted all the time. Gus and Mikey tried their best to cheer him up, but nothing was working. Vince tried to take his mind of it, and Gretchen explained the probabilities of seventh graders lasting through high school and college to get married. At that point, TJ stood up and walked off. Before he realized it, he had walked outside towards the table that Spinelli and Hustler Kid sat at every day. He sat down beside Spinelli and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's up, Teej? You okay?" Spinelli asked, thoroughly concerned.

"Yea, I'm good. The gang is just being a little weird lately."

Frankie cleared his throat, "Teej, anything we can do?"

"You? No. There's nothing you can do." Fire exploded in TJ's eyes. "I need to go." He stood up so fast it knocked his chair over and turned and stormed away.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Spinelli asked, confused.

"I think I know." Frankie said. "I'll talk to him, okay? See if I can fix this for you."

----------------------------------------

"TJ, stop, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. I don't have anything to say to you, Hustler Kid."

"What happened to Frankie? I know why you're acting this way."

"You have no clue."

"Wanna bet? I know you've liked Spinelli since at least 4th grade. It was obvious. What you didn't know, was the relationship Spinelli and I had. She never told you about that, did she? She kept you in the dark, huh? I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to tell someone with a 'perfect family' either. Me and her go way back, just as far as you and her and 'the gang'. "

"What you talkin' about, Frankie?"

"Just know that you're not the only one who was close to Spinelli. You're not her only guy friend."

Frankie turned and walked off, leaving TJ staring after him.

---------------------------------------

TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus all gathered at TJ's house that night to make plans to figure out how to convince Spinelli that Jaymes was lying to her; and though they hadn't invited Spinelli, it was painfully obvious she wasn't present. TJ was extremely annoyed at the reason of her absence: her 'date' with Hustler Kid.

"Okay, guys, so the plan is to get Jaymes to tell Spinelli how he really is…we can't let her get hurt."

"But, if he announces his feelings to the whole school, then she will be hurt."

"Maybe we could get him to talk about some other girl then…?"

"Or maybe, we could ditch this plan and let Frankie continue to romance her."

"Not an option."

"Well, if she's with someone else, then she won't car about Jaymes anymore."

"But why does she have to be with someone!? She never did before."

"Okay, TJ. You romance her."

"Wait, wait, me? No way. That'd be weird."


	10. She loves you

Frankie stood on the sidewalk outside the Spinelli's house. He looked around anxiously, and nervously pushed himself up on his toes a few times, taking deep breaths. He checked his watch for the nth time in the past 10 minutes. And it still wasn't 6. As the seconds ticked by, he decided it would be okay to be 15 minutes early. He could re-introduce himself to her parents, as it had been years since he had seen them, and make a good impression on them. He checked his pockets and found a box of chocolates that he had brought for Ashley's mother. He also pulled out the purple orchid he had brought for Ashley. He slowly walked up to the door, and rang the bell. Ashley opened the door, grabbed his arm, and slammed the front door, yelling, "Bye mom, bye dad! See ya later!" and pulled him down the walk, to the road. Frankie had no choice but to let her pull him until she stopped.

"Umm…can't I at least give your parents the chance to question and embarrass me?" Frankie tried not to look put out, but it was obvious he was. Spinelli frowned. "Plus, I brought this for your mom. I thought she would appreciate knowing that I thought of her." He held out the box of chocolates, and then slowly pulled the flower out from behind his back. "And this will need some water." Spinelli's frown turned into a scowl. "It's for you." Spinelli growled at him.

"Fine." She turned, ignoring him, and marched dutifully to her door and slammed it open. Frankie followed her, feeling as if he was on a cloud. _She was letting him meet her parents. _He was shocked, though grateful. "MOM! DAD! Frankie wants to say hi!" She yelled. Frankie smiled at her, graciously, realizing how hard this was for her.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He sent her a reassuring grin and she groaned.

"It's your funeral." Spinelli responded with a shrug and collapsed onto the nearest chair, kicking her leg up over the arm.

"Oh my, oh my! What a mature, responsible young man you must be now!" Flo Spinelli said and she scurried into the room; Bob Spinelli following close behind her.

"Flo, stop, you'll embarrass him!" Bob scolded half-heartedly. "Hey kid." Bob smiled at Frankie.

"I'm Flo Spinelli, Ashley's mother; it's been ages since I last saw you! You must be Frank?"

"Frankie, ma'am." Hustler kid bowed his head at her, in a respectful gesture. "This is for you." He held out the box of chocolates. "I hope you like German chocolate."

"OH! It's my favorite!" Flo gushed. "And do call me Flo. We are old family friends." She took the chocolates, smiling.

"Ma'am, Flo, do you happen to have a vase for Ashley's flower?"

Ashley Spinelli, no more girly in that moment, with her feet over the arm of the chair, than she had been in fourth grade, rolled her eyes.

"OH! How sweet of you!" She looked to Ashley and lowered her voice. "You seem to have found quite the catch, Ashley!" and back to Frankie. "I'll put them in a vase, you two lovebirds be on your way!"

Spinelli jumped up, and grabbed Frankie's hand again, and raced out the door, quicker than the last time.

"Why did you have to subject me to that?!" She whined.

"Ashley, your parents are nice."

"In what world?" She moaned. Spinelli slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Ashley, it's okay. I didn't mind."

"I did."

"How's Joey?"

"Well, he got a girlfriend about a month ago, she seems nice enough. She's pregnant now. Seems like Joey's trying to clean up for her and his baby. And Bruce?"

"Ah, Bruce is Bruce. He's still in trouble a lot, but now, he's living on his own. Working at a chop shop up in Brooklyn."

"Oh yea? Guess resale runs in the family." Spinelli smirked and I laughed.

"I suppose so. Let's go before we miss the slaughtering." Frankie changed the subject to the horror movie they were about to watch and Spinelli enthusiastically chatted about the film as they walked to the theatre.

* * *

TJ found himself on a bar stool inside Kelso's that night, after the gang had left. He was drowning his sorrows with a strawberry milkshake and a winger dinger, courtesy of Mr. Kelso.

'Spinelli and HK were friends, but why can't I remember them ever hanging out or anything? What would they have in common? No matter. I can't stop Spinelli from hanging out with him. I couldn't hurt her like that…she likes him! I can't hurt him either, that would hurt her. And, I'm back at square one!' TJ sighed and took a deep gulp of his milkshake and laid his head down on the counter.

"Why do I care so much?"

"You love her."

TJ looked up to see Mr. Kelso smiling at him.

"Son, Spinelli and some boy were in here a bit ago, sharing a milkshake…I'm sure that's what's upsetting you."

"They came here?" TJ sounded outraged. "But, we always come here!"

"TJ, have you ever heard of the butterfly? You have to let it go. If you keep it trapped, it will hate you for caging it up, but if you let it go, and it comes back, you know it's yours. Spinelli will come back. She cares about you more than you know."


End file.
